2NE1
center 2NE1 *'Nombre:' 2NE1 (투애니원). Pronunciado: "To anyone" o "Twenty one". **'¿Por qué 2NE1?: '''YG Entertainment inicialmente nombró al grupo "21", con el propósito de mostrar la imagen “joven y fresca” de esa edad sin embargo, tras descubrir que un cantante ya tenía ese nombre, lo cambiaron a “2NE1”. "NE" proviene de ''New Evolution, por lo que su nombre significa: La Nueva Evolución del Siglo 21. *'Número de miembros: '''4 chicas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 17 de mayo de 2009. *'Color oficial:' Rosa, Fucsia y Blanco. *'Fanclub oficial: Blackjack. *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment (Corea) — (misma que BIGBANG, PSY, Epik High, Lee Hi, Akdong Musician y WINNER) **'''Agencia en Japón: Avex Group y YGEX. **'Agencia en EE. UU: '''Will.i.am Music Group. **'Agencia en Taiwan:' Warner Music Taiwan Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Cuando el grupo fue anunciado, éste iba a tener sólo tres miembros (Bom, CL y Minzy), pero en enero de 2009 el presidente de YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun Suk, anunció que Sandara Park (Dara), también formaría parte del grupo. Llegados a ese punto el público empezó a especula r que habría otro miembro más, para ser algo así como un "BIGBANG femenino", sin embargo YG Entertainment anunció que éste se quedaría como un grupo de cuatro miembros. 'Debut' En marzo de 2009, 2NE1 se juntó con BIGBANG para lanzar el single digital "'Lollipop'", una canción creadathumb|250px para la nueva línea de móviles ''Cyon de LG. Éste no fue promocionado como un single, pues era una canción para un anuncio. Hubo problemas en los ranking pues "Lollipop" resultó ser un éxito, llegando al número uno en varios charts online. A finales de abril, Yang Hyun Suk reveló que 2NE1 debutaría con un single llamado "Fire", que se lanzaría digitalmente en mayo de 2009. La canción fue lanzada poco a poco, empezando el 1 de mayo y acabando el día 6 del mismo mes. De esta canción se lanzaron dos vídeos musicales; una versión en el "espacio” (Space) y otra versión en la "calle" (Street). Integrantes center Miembros: Bom, Dara, CL, Minzy. *Bom (Vocalista Principal y Bailarina) *Dara (Vocalista y Bailarina) * CL (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Minzy (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'DVD' Tours *'NOLZA (2011)' **Agosto 26, 27 y 28, 2011 - Olympic Hall, Olympic Park Korea. *'NOLZA En Japón (2011).' **Septiembre 19 y 20, 2011 -'' Yokohama Arena.'' **Septiembre 24 y 25, 2011 - Kobe World Memorial Hall. **Octubre 1 y 2, 2011 - Chiba Makuhari Messe. *'New Evolution 2NE1 Global Tour (2012)' **Julio 28 y 29, 2012 - Seúl - Olympic Gymnastics Stadium. **Agosto 17, 2012'' - Newark, New Jersey - ''Prudential Center. **Agosto 24, 2012 - Los Ángeles - Nokia Theater LA Live. **Agosto y Setiembre 31 y 2, 2012 - Osaka - Osaka Castle Hall. **Septiembre 7 y 8, 2012 - Nagoya - Gaishi Hall. **Septiembre 11 y 12, 2012 - Yokohama - Yokohama Arena. **Septiembre 29 y 30, 2012 - Saitama - Super Arena Saitama. **Noviembre 16, 2012 - Taipei - Taipei Arena. **Diciembre 1, 2012 - Singapur - Indoor Stadium. *'All Or Nothing Word Tour (2014)' **Marzo 1 y 2, 2014 - Seúl - Corea del Sur - Olympic Park SK Handball Stadium. **Marzo 22, 2014 - Hong Kong - Hong Kong - Asia World Expo. **Abril 11, 2014 - Shanghái - China - Shanghai Grand Stage. **Abril 19, 2014 - Beijing - China - Beijing Mastercard Center. **Abril 26 y 27, 2014 - Taipei - Taiwán - University of Taipei Gym. **Mayo 17, 2014 - Manila - Filipinas - Mall of Asia. **Mayo 24, 2014 - Kuala Iumpur - Malasia - Stadium Negara. **Junio 8, 2014 - Jakarta - Indonesia - Mata Elang International Stadium. **Junio 28, 2014 - Singapur - Singapur - Singapore Indoor Stadium. **Julio 5 y 6, 2014 - Kanagawa - Japón - Yokohama Arena. **Julio 12 y 13, 2014 - Hyogo - Japón - Kobe World Hall. Participaciones En Conciertos *'YG Family Concert (2010).' **Diciembre 3 y 5, 2010 - Olympic Stadium, Olympic Park Korea. *'YG Family 15th Anniversary Concert (2011).' **Diciembre, 2011 - Olympic Stadium, Olympic Park Korea. *'YG Family Concert (2012).' **Enero, 2012 - Japón. Colaboraciones *Will.i.am feat. apl.de.ap and 2NE1 - Gettin Dumb *M-Flo Feat. 2NE1 - She's So (Outta Control) Programas de Televisión. *Danbi (como invitadas)(27/12/09)(2009) *2NE1TV (2009) *2NE1TV 2 (2010) *Strong Heart(2010) *2NE1TV 3 Live: Worldwide (2011) *Running Man (como invitadas ep.156) (2013) *DO YOU LOVE ME (2013) *Double Park TV (2013) Premios Curiosidades *Bom y CL, en un principio, debutarían como solistas; por su parte Dara lo haría como actriz y Minzy formaría parte de un dúo junto a May Doni. *Cuando surgió el proyecto de 2NE1, éste iba a estar integrado por: Bom, CL y Minzy *La ex Miss Corea Honey Lee, iba a ser miembro de 2NE1. *La miembro Jooyi del grupo RANIA, dijo que había rechazado la oferta de unirse al grupo en la formación de éste para lograr el quinteto que la empresa quería, si Jooyi hubiera aceptado 2NE1 hubiera sido la versión femenina de Big Bang. *En un principio la líder del grupo sería Bom, por ser la de mayor edad, pero con la adición de Dara, la empresa le traspasó el liderazgo a CL. *Las 4 han dicho en diversas ocaciones que su grupo favorito de k-pop es Wonder Girls y se les ha visto asistiendo a sus conciertos *Las 4 se llevan muy bien con las 6 miembros de Wonder Girls inclusive SoHee es de las mejores amigas de CL *Son consideradas como "Las hermanas menores de BIGBANG". *Han sido el único grupo femenino en emprender una gira mundial. *En el video "Falling In Love" se la puede ver a Dara con un fondo que dice "Republica de la Boca" una pared de un famoso barrio de Buenos Aires. *El título original de su canción Hate You era Fuck You, sin embargo la compañía decidió cambiarlo debido a que Minzy era menor de edad y no querían influir de manera negativa, en los fans adolescentes que escuchaban el grupo. *Hicieron una colaboración en el nuevo álbum de Will.i.am, con la canción "Gettin' Dumb". *Estarán en el mismo escenario que el cantante Snoop Dogg, en el concierto ‘Unite All Originals Live with Snoop Dogg‘. *Alcanzaron el primer lugar en iTunes, con el álbum "To Anyone", superando a Eminem. *Son reconocidas por ser un grupo diferente, con un estilo propio y con una gran energía en los palcos. *En menos de 24 horas el single "Falling in Love" se encuentra en el puesto 1 en iTunes Music (en los países: Filipinas, Singapur, Taiwan, Malasia, Brunei, Hong Kong y Vietnam). También ingreso un ranking considerable en México, Finlandia, Hungria, Suecia, Polonia y más. *Estarán lanzando, un single tras otro, a cada mes. *2NE1 se a convertido en el primer grupo de KPOP en la historia en sacar 5 singles consecutivo y lograr ALL KILL en las listas de la música. *''Missing You'' alcanzo mas de 10 millones de visitas. *Tras la liberación del álbum "Crush" la canción "Come Back Home" consiguió un "All Kill" en las listas de música, dentro de la hora de su liberación, junto con la mayoría de los 10 mejores lugares ocupados por otras canciones del álbum que incluye "Gotta Be You" sosteniendo el puesto número 2 en todas las listas online. *2ne1 por primera vez revela un álbum completo, aunque en el 2010 saco un álbum, Crush será un álbum con 10 canciones, más de la mitad son nuevas y estará la versión coreana de Scream. Este álbum tiene el mayor empeño de la YG y trabajo como si cada canción fuera un single. *El vídeo musical del Come Back Home fue unos de los videos más caros y con el presupuesto más alto que ha tenido 2NE1, Ya que este vídeo requirió un gran nivel de trabajo gráfico y el más moderno con computadora.La presentación del single del vídeo fue presentado por primera vez en su concierto en Seúl el 1 y 2 de marzo. *El vídeo "Happy" fue grabado en 2012, cuando fueron a la presentación de Estados Unidos el 11/11/12﻿ *El nuevo álbum de 2NE1 "CRUSH" establece el récord más alto charting en U.S al album más vendido Kpop, se ubicó en el 61 en el Billboard 200. [1] * 2NE1 esta nominada a mejor artista femenino y mejor artista del año en los premios MAMA 2014. * CL prepara su Debut en solitario en América para inicios de primavera. * 2NE1 ha Firmado Contrato con la Disquera Capitol Records. * "I Am The Best" es re-lanzada como sencillo en iTunes por la disquera Capitol Records para la distribución de su música en Estados Unidos. * En la lista de BILLBOARD "Fin de Año: Álbumes Mundiales", 2NE1 fue el único artista/grupo de Kpop que aparece en los 15 puestos, colocándose en el lugar 11. * BILLBOARD considera al segundo album de 2NE1 "CRUSH" como el mejor album del K-pop. * COME BACK HOME esta dentro de los 10 videos mas populares de k-pop del 2014. * "Gotta be you" de 2NE1 nominada a canción del año por MTV Iggy. * 2NE1 se ubica en el #9 en la lista de Billboard Artistas de Álbumes Mundiales 2014. Enlaces *Página Oficial Corea *Página Oficial Japón *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial Twitter *Twitter Bom *Twitter Minzy *Twitter Dara *Twitter CL Instagram *Instagram 2NE1 *Instagram Bom *Instagram CL *Instagram Minzy *Instagram Dara me2day *me2day Dara *me2day Minzy *me2day Bom *me2day CL Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|2NE1 - Fire (Street Ver) thumb|right|300px|2NE1 - Fire (Space Ver) 'Japón' thumb|left|300px|2NE1 - I Am The Best (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|300px|2NE1 - Hate You (Japanese Ver) 'Internacional' thumb|left|295px|2NE1 - Can't Nobody (English Ver) thumb|right|335 px Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:JHipHop Categoría:Yg family Categoría:YGEX Categoría:Will.i.am Music Group Categoría:KGirlband